What's Incomplete
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Juunana feels alone without his sister, and he's angry at her for leaving him. He destroys most of her town before she finds him, and she has to choose between her twin and her daughter.


Another fic staring my biggest obsession, Android 17. YAY! It's going to be dark, and weird. I listened to "Gender" by Orgy as I typed this. So.yeah.  
  
What's Incomplete  
  
Juunana sat there, watching the city go up in flames. It was so beautiful and hypnotic. He could smell the smoke faintly, and he watched a woman cling to her child. He laughed as he watched her struggle; she was foolish. He stood up and looked at the sky, it was tinted red from all the flames. If only Juuhachi were here to enjoy this, but she had left him. Who needed her? She chose a human over her own twin. He pushed his hair behind his left ear and jumped off the roof of the building he had been on.  
  
He walked out of the city, stepping on a few human bodies that were in his way. They were dead, they wouldn't mind. He looked to his left and saw his twin. He smiled and ran to her, went to hug her. He touched glass and saw that his sister had black hair; it was only his reflection. He unhooked his hair from behind his ear and continued to leave the flaming city.  
  
He walked with an absent mind for two hours and found himself in Juuhachi's yard. He blinked and looked in her window. She was holding her daughter. Juunana sneered. She never told him she had a daughter, of course. She had forgotten him. Without her he was incomplete, alone, desperate. But she got along fine without him. She had a family; she didn't seem to notice half of her had been gone for years, that half of her stood in her yard. He picked up a rock and chucked it through her window and flew off.  
  
He flew into the next city and landed outside of a mall. He started to walk down a poorly made sidewalk and looked through the windows of little shops. Looked at all the families and couples. He despised them. How could everyone be so weak, and to think that they managed to taint half of him, they had tainted his sister. It was appalling.  
  
He stopped in front of a family super market. His eyes narrowed and he pushed his hair behind his ear. He lifted his arms and let out an energy blast that shook the whole super market, then it burst into flames. He smiled slightly as everyone came running out. He turned and let lose another energy blast that hit some apartments. He flew into the air and started blowing everything up. Almost everyone was dead before Juuhachi found him.  
  
He was laying facedown in a shallow creek; he was cold and pale. Juuhachi picked him out of the creek and put him on the ground. His eyes flew open and he pushed her off of him. "Get away from me!" He yelled and jumped up. "I'm only trying to help!" She cried as she stood up. Juuhachi reached for him and he backed away. "Don't touch me." He said coldly and her arms dropped.  
  
She watched in confusion as he put his hair behind his ear and glared at her. 'He always said I looked stupid when I did that. Why is he doing that himself?' She thought to herself. "Why are you like this, why do you hate me?" She pleaded. "Because you left me. You left me for that human, and you forgot about me. You never even told me when you had a child!" He said, anger rising in his voice. Juuhachi felt a few tears escape her and she hugged herself. "I love you, you know I do. I didn't even." She began but he turned away from her. She looked at the ground.  
  
There was a pause, and it felt like forever. Then Juunana broke the silence. "Come with me." He said simply. Her head jerked up and she saw that he had turned around to look at her. "I-I can't, I have a family now." She cried. Juunana's glare returned. "I'm your family, and I'm you. We are one, Juuhachi." Suddenly she realized why he had his hair that way, he was making up for her absence. She shook her head. "No... I have a daughter, I have a husband. He can't take care of Marron by himself." She explained.  
  
Juunana held out his hand. "Please." He begged. "Please, come back. I've missed you." She watched as a few tears escaped him and she realized that was the first time she ever saw him cry. She took his hand and knew she would regret it soon, but tonight she wanted to be with her brother. Maybe, just maybe, she could make room for him in her life with Krillin and she wouldn't have to be separated with her brother again.  
  
She hugged him and he hugged her back. They stood like that for a minute, her crying on his shoulder.  
  
A/N: Soo.. tell me what you think. Good, bad, all right? I like reviews; I need reviews, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! Nothing brightens up my day more than going on shining_prince@sailormoon.com and seeing that I have email! See, there's my email address! Click it, and then type words! They don't even have to be coherent, just type! You could type "Fdaaghaahfabeuif gfhgoisighga, aiofhoif!!!! Lol!" And I'd be happy! Just, I'm BEGGING YOU!! Right, I do believe I'm done groveling. Now, remember, R/R!!!!! 


End file.
